Finding number two and three
by BleachLover2346
Summary: Lucy and nana where not the only Diclonious locked away from the world. Meet number 2 and 3 as they try to find freedom among the humans.
1. The break out

**Heeey there readers! So, this was requested from Snowlily03 for Elfen Lied! **

**Nyu\ Lucy is still alive and if anyone thinks other wise then you just have to live with it! **

**The two main character are made by me and Snowlily03, along with some sub-characters. **

**We both wrote certain areas of this chapter and the next, btw.**

**Enjoy the chapter! AND REVIEW! WE LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS**

* * *

_**FINDING NUMBER TWO AND THREE**_

The waves crashed into the on going cliffs that rested the dungeon to the spieces of death and difference, the spieces of the Diclonious. All seemed calm on the island with the guards walking with their weapons and the scientist looking down at lab sheet from their experiments.

Down in the east wing with the blinding white floors and blank walls a visitor was looking out at an experiment of the island.

" Is she safe?" a voice asked from behind the tinted glass, her green eyes looked over the monitors as they flickered and blinked. It was her first time being in the lab with her husband but she was frighten and cautious of what the creature behind the glass might do.

A smile crossed his thin lips as he looked over at the women with blonde curls and green eyes " She's can't get you" he told her, looking back to the glass he looked at the bond women with her body tied to the cold floor and the helmet covering her face. " Teika is harmless" he was proud of his work with the Diclonious and how she acted. It was so much different compared to the others.

" It has a name? Ren, don't you think that's a little personal. You're starting to act like she's not a killer" Ren glared slightly at his wife and looked to the creature.

" Kei " Ren mumbled softly, when her hand gripped his slightly he was silent " How is naming her Teika personal?" he didn't understand how it was personal to name someone. He just didn't want to call her by her number, it was annoying and completely meaningless.

Kei sighed and looked at the creature laying on the blood covered floor " This thing, is a complete killer and worse it enjoys the kill. Naming it may make it think you care for her" Kei's voice was harsh and cold as she spoke, she never liked the speices or the fact her loving husband worked with such a creature but there was nothing she could do.

Ren looked at the creature and then his wife " She needed the connection some how, her only family was sperated from her when she was born. She needs some support"

In the room the floor was cold on her tanned skin as she listened to the two lovers conversation, each word from the women was like a knife stabbing into her heart. The anger bloomed in her heart as she listened to the love of the doctor, she believed he was her family and most importantly her brother. " Nii-sama?" she whispered as she listened to the way he spoke of her.

_Mika, are you there? _ she thought, her only connection with her sister was though their mind. She was always there waiting for her to speak with her and trying to understand what she was saying.

_All ways, _was whispered in her thoughts by an emotionless voice. Teika grinned softly as she heard the whisper disappear slightly.

_Can I ask you something?_ she asked her, somethings she didn't understand or know how to answer.

_I will try to answer with my limited abilities of understandment, _Teika smiled at the whisper and the try Mika gave when listening to her speak. She knew that her sister didn't have any contacted with humans or others because her enclosure. At first Mika didn't know how to speak but Teika showed her how through their thoughts and messages some how. Now, doctors went around talking about how Mika talked in her sleep some how.

_Nii-sama has a women, _Teika said her voice was small in her thoughts, _dos this mean he has stopped loving me? _ Teika asked her sister wail listening to the kind words of her Nii-sama talking to the mystery women, _he never loved you humans are incapable of loving us sorry Teika-chan, _Meika said she didn't know any other way to put it. It was what it was and the sooner Teika found out the better.

"well that is unfortunate" Teika said out loud, her memories flash back to all the experiments, all the pain, suffering and blood shed she went through because she thought she was doing Nii-sama a favor! He even gave her, her name and said it was pretty and uniqe like her was that all a lie?

Kie looked out onto the young women, she hated the creatures with all her heart, they had no place here in this world and Kie was going to prove it. she slipped over to the control panel and turned on the speaker to the room where Teika stayed so she could here there every word, then slipped back to the spot she was before her husband noticed. Ren continued looking through the papers to show his wife the amazing progress he had made with Teika. she looked over at him and unbutton her blouse a little more, just enough to show a little more cleavage than normal and fixed her blue scarf that hung around her neck. she walked over to he husband and hugged him from behind "Hey Ren" she said as sweet as she possibly could "Do you love that thing more than me?", he turned around to look at his wife and kissed her "Kie, why do you ask stupid questions?" he looked at her she pouted a little "Of course I love you, Teika is more like a pet than anything" she smiled satisfied with Ren.

Teika's nearly white pink orbs clenched in murderous thoughts of the two, the word ' pet ' echoed her mind as she laid on the cold floor covered in her dried blood. She squirmed on the floor slightly when she heard the word echoing her mind " Pet" she whispered, looking at the gray metal of the mask that covered her head, with the tiny eye pockets for her to look through. Her sight was on the ceiling everyday as she laid on the floor thinking of her so called nii-sama.

" Doctor, number three is moving" Ren heard from a guard, he pulled away from Kie and went to the monitor to see the women squirming slightly. He narrowed his blue eyes that looked threw the glass of his eyes " Turn on the speakers" he ordered.

" Sir, they're already on" Ren froze at the words and looked down to see the green light flickering. Leaning down he cleared his throat " Teika can you stop moving" he spoke, hoping she would listen but was wrong when the glass shattered in front of him.

Ren dropped to the floor and looked at the ground to see the other half of the helmet on the floor, covered in blood from guards. The blue of his eyes filled with horror as he looked at the hole in the three guards laying dead on the glass covered floor.


	2. Revenge

" Ren?" he heard, looking to his left he laid his eyes on Kie with the shattered glass pricking her hands as she laid on the floor. Using his arms he crawled towards her quickly trying to avoid the shattered glass on the floor.

With the rage eating again at her soul she used her vectors to rip apart the belts that held her to the floor. As the leather belts that represented all the trust she put into her _dear nii-sama_, seemed to tore so easily like her heart. With the new found hatred for a lower species she whipped the broken leather pieces , towards the shatter window letting the metal fastening that tied her to the bloody floor fly with her strength also.

Blood from the weak but alive guard flew through the air as the pieces tore through flesh and bone, brought them to their graves. Teika couldn't help but smile at the stray limes that seemed to move on there own. "You damn Bitch" a guard called out as a guard ran towards her, gun in hand. "No stop" another called out but kept her distance, smart man Teika thought sending one of her vectors towards the young man, her vector sliced through the mans chest with no problem. he froze in horror "that's right" she hissed in a playful voice "I have a hold of your heart" she smiled sweetly, the man pulled out his gun and shot at Teika. Teika deflected the bullet as her smile faded and the joy of killing took over "That wasn't very nice" she pouted, her vector squeezed the mans heart till blood poured out of his mouth. The on looking man fell to his knees at the sight.

She walked up to him and sat in front of him cross-legged, the man back up into a corner but now trapped she inched closer to him "What do you want" he cried she looked at him and sat on his lap. the man was speechless as others kept their distance, Teika put her head on his chest "you smell good" she whispered and closed her eyes. The man reached for his gun, but it wasn't there "my gun" he whispered. Teika looked up " You mean this gun" she said pointing at the one in the air beside her, it was aimed at the mans head. he lunged for the gun, making Teika squealed in surprise as she pulled the trigger with her vector. The bullet periced the mans skull killing him on impact. the blood splattered on to Teika.

As the blood dripped down her cheek she stood from the corpses before turning to meet the other guards. All were serious as they looked at her nearly white pink hair covered in her and others blood. Her face was emotionless as she looked threw half of the mask, many guards locked their guns ready to shoot. " Fire" she heard whispered from the guards, when the white room lite with yellow and orange Teika stayed in place.

" Out" they said as their clips emptied, no one of the guards heard the bullets touch the ground. Teika smiled at the brass that covered her palm from the guns, she watched as the horror covered the guards faces at the bullets floating in the air. " My turn" she sang, her vector swung in the air and launched the brass bullets toward the group.

A second vector launched at the group, man screamed as her vectors tore through flesh and ripped hearts, lungs, bones. A guard screamed as her vector broke through his skin and caused blood to shimmer down the invisible weapon, his eyes widened at the sight. Teika listened to the dying men and the one choking on his own blood. With a swift movement she twisted her vector making the guards internal organs wrap around the vector. The tarring echoed in the room as the vector ripped from his body leaving the organs dangling in the air.

Bullets clicked against the walls and whipped through guards causing them to fall to their deaths. Teika watched as her vectors grabbed guards and squeezed their throats till they popped from her grip, making heads fly as they moved to the next. As the bloody puddle formed on the floor from her victim she giggled playfully and through another vector into the torture.

As the second vector through guards against the white walls making them splatter and covered the white with red, her first tore through bodies like it was nothing. Guts covered the floor and heads rolled around like stones. Teika's thrid vector launched and grabbed a guard quickly letting him squirm in the hold, with a flick of the wrist the guard was launched into the monitoring room and was crushed into the wall.

Kei screamed at the crushed men in the wall, the body dropped to the ground leaving pieces insides. Blood swamped the floor as the corsps dropped to the ground and was impaled with shattered glass " Ren, why is she doing this?" she cried to her husband.

Ren's eyes looked directly to the half mask lying in the blood puddle and the tiny peek holes mocked him with his shame. He didn't understand why Teika as doing this or why she was killing because she was usually such a good girl, not a murderous women that her kind was supposed to be known as. " I-I don't know" he whispered to his wife, she froze at his uncertainty. " I-I have to stop her" he mumbled.

Kei gripped his lab coat and pulled him close to her " What? She will kill you, Ren. Don't you even think differently" her voice was filled with worry for her husband, she didn't want to lose him and worse watch him die because her stupidity.

Ren looked to the blood and then to the mask, it was some what his fault for all this. " Teika thinks of me as an nii-sama, she won't kill me" he told her, Kei shook her head at his words and let a tear run down her blood covered cheeks. " She's a good girl, Kei. Something must be causing her to do this" he told her, Kei hiccupped as she grabbed her husband into an embrace. She loved him but she didn't believe Teika would spare his life.

" I love you" she cried into his shoulder, Ren kissed her softly before standing " I love you too, Kei" he whispered.

Teika smiled at her last victim that was in her grasps, the guard screamed in pain as her vector held him. The grip on his skull made her feel powerful and unstoppable. " Teika, stop this!" she heard, looking over her white pinky orbs met blue eyes, making her anger grow greater. The guard screamed as the vectors grip tighten and the blood from his skull flood down his cheek on to the far away floor. Teika growled at the man slightly and looked towards the guard in her hold, she watched as the head of the man exploded and brains covered her vector quickly. The brains dropped to the ground making the blood splash up, when the body was thrown to the door, the door was ripped off it's hinges she smiled as the metal flew into the hallway crushing other guards waiting outside.

Ren watched in horror at the corsps that where crushed by the door and Teika launched herself into the monitoring area with her vector. A blood hurtling cry echoed his ears as Kei was grabbed and thrown to a wall, her lips covered in her blood as she looked at Teika " Teika please don't" he pleaded.


	3. Personal

**Heeey guys! I and Snowlily03 would love to read your thoughts on this fic! So pleaaaassssse Review**

* * *

Teika smirked at his voice and all the pleading he was doing, she was going to kill the women either way. Ren could get down on his hands and knees tell her he wanted her only and, she would still kill the women. She was nothing but the truth to the doctors heart and even better the revenge for calling her a pet.

Ren looked at the painful tears in his wifes eyes as she gasped for air, he didn't want to lose her or watch her die. " Teika please!" he cried, she didn't listen.

Teika smiled at the women through the half mask on her face " What a pretty scarf" Teika said with a playful voice, Kei flinched when the vector released her and her body dropped to the floor. Teika's head tilted as the women gasped for air and thanked her for sparring her life, she wasn't going to spare the women, she was going to kill her . All she wanted was the scarf that hung around her bruised neck.

Kei watched as the exposed women crouched beside her and smiled softly as she took the scarf from around her neck. Kei was hesitate when she saw Teika hugged the scarf to her body and smile at the feel " Thank you" she said playfully, Teika brought the scarf up to her face "it smells nice" she giggled , Kei blinked at the giggle and held her breath, she didn't feel safe around the women nor did she think that Teika just wanted the scarf.

Finding her voice Kei managed to speak " But I-" her voice was silenced when a vector crushed through her skull and tore through her body, cutting her into two. Teika smiled as the blood splattered onto her exposed flesh and made her tanned skin red from her kill, the sound of the flesh tarring was heaven to her ears and the horrific cries from Ren gave her joy.

Ren cried as he felt Kei's blood cover his body, his blue eyes filled with tears as he looked at the women he called wife. Her beautiful looks were discarded in the breeze with in minutes by one person. How could Teika do such a thing to her?

Teika stood with the scarf in her hand and looked at the doctor laying on the bloody and glass covered floor " Ren" she said, he looked up at the women and wiped away his tears for his beloved wife. With each step she took Ren grew still and watched her move, the half mask made her look murderous and evil to him. " Ren" she told him again "why are you sad?"

Ren just looked at the young women, Kei was right and now he would never be able to tell his Beautiful wife he was sorry for all the time he had put he second and this thing first, Teika looked into his eyes "Don't cry Ren, it makes me sad to see you cry"

He finally caught on when she was right in front of his looking down at his blood covered body. Teika never called him Ren, she usually adressed him as her nii-sama " Why aren't you calling me Nii-sama, Teika?" he asked.

Teika figured he would ask her that question, she crouched down and looked into his blue eyes that once made her feel calm, loved and protected but now all they were to her was a reminder that he didn't love or think of her as family, but thought she was a pet. " You are not my nii-sama, Ren " her voice was playful towards the man. She smiled and leaned forward letting her hot breath touch his flesh.

Ren looked into her white but pink orbs then to the scarf that was once around Kei's whole neck, he noticed Teika's hold on the material was tightening. " Then what am I to you, Teika?"

Teika's pink orbs went murderous and deafening as his voice echoed her skull, the grip on the scarf was enough to rip a head in two. " You are dead to me" she whispered, two of her vectors launched and held Ren to the ground as she crawled over top of him.

Ren gasped when Teika wrapped the scarf around his neck and tightened the hold on his neck. His air supply was being cut off quickly. Teika smiled down at the men below her, she watched as his skin went red from the lack of air, she enjoyed watching him suffer. His body squirmed underneath her but she held her grip on the fabric. Her pink eyes filled with the memories of the harsh words he had told the women she had killed causing her to pull the scarf tighter on his neck.

With her other two vectors she released her grip on the scarf and gave it to them to finish the job. " Bye, bye _Nii-sama_" she spoke, both vectors pulled with all their strength causing the neck of Ren to slice clean off his body. Teika smiled at the head and the motionless body she sat on, the blood that covered her legs and the body gave her no feeling of regret but encouragement.

A vector took Ren's hand and tore it from the body. Teika looked forward at the blood covered walls with a smile plastered on her lips, when Ren's hand was dangled in front of her she grabbed the hand. Her delicate but strong fingers twirled the gold band on his finger " Personal" she growled, she stood from the body and looked at the hand longer. She touched the ring and pulled off the finger before tossing the hand behind her letting it fall on top of Kei's corps.

Two of her long vectors pushed her off the ground and into the air, throughing her over the human remanes and glass that threaten to cut her . Teika landed in front to the closed door, her hand still gripping the ring, she looked down at her trophy and sliped it on her finger. Just like her dear Nii-sama had worn it.


End file.
